teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
到着を恐怖!! 敬礼, ギニュー特戦隊!!
The title translates as "Fear the Arrival! Salute Ginyu Force!" The disclaimer is read by Guldo. Summary The Ginyu Force make their introudctions, complete with their own theme song (which becomes the opening credits for the next few episodes). Freeza is somewhat taken aback, saying that it "sure is Zarbon in here". Ginyu thanks Freeza for the opportunity to serve him (and as Recoome puts it, bust some heads). Jeice hands over the new scouters to Freeza, who is pleased to find that they come with the ringtone he requested. Moving on to business, Freeza informs them that Vegeta and some pests have stolen his dragonballs. This surprises Burter and Recoome, but Guldo is simply puzzled as to the meaning of "dragonballs". Freeza then informs the Force of Zarbon and Dodoria's demise, and says that he's called them in to get the dragonballs back. Ginyu asks if he wants the three dead or alive, and Freeza says he doesn't mind. Ginyu decides that the three should die, and orders his men to assemble. They chant their own little rhyme and quickly move out, leaving Freeza to sample the delights of his ringtone once more. At Guru's house, Vegeta is freaking out about the arrival of the Ginyu Force, stating repeatedly that they are "so going to die". He then tries to ask Krillin and Gohan for help, but is physically unable to do so. Gohan and Krillin take the hint, the latter deciding that they need a team name. Ignoring Vegeta's protests that they don't need one, he comes up with TeamThreeStar, which Vegeta instantly dislikes. "TeamThreeStar" move out. At their new hiding place, Bulma is shown to be having a nightmare involving Vegeta, who ignores the dragonball and makes advances on her. Bulma wakes up in terror to find TeamThreeStar taking the dragonball and leaving, which causes her to scream in frustration. Impressively, the three manage to reach the other five dragonballs before the Ginyu Force. However, they are unable to make the wish in time, as Gohan and Krillin distrust Vegeta's intentions. Angrily, Vegeta reminds them that the Ginyu Force could arrive at any moment, which they subsequently do. Vegeta is slow to really notice, but once he does, unleashes a foul-mouthed rant, which is bleeped over by Jeice's malfunctioning scouter. Ginyu gets straight to the point and asks for the two dragonballs. When he asks where the other five are, Krillin blurts out their location, irritating Vegeta further. Satisfied with the outcome, Ginyu asks Vegeta if he has anything he wants to say to him. Vegeta uses the opportunity to try and get rid of his dragonball, but it is quickly caught by Burter, who claims to be "the fastest in the universe". Realising that their chances of survival are slim, Vegeta orders Krillin to break his dragonball. This is easier said than done, as Krillin is unable to make so much as a dent. Recoome reminds Guldo that his psychic powers might come in handy, and eventually Guldo stops time and takes the last dragonball. He sees this as revenge for all the times Vegeta used to embarass him. This leads to a flashback in which Vegeta mocks Guldo and throws a dog treat at him. He does so again here, causing Guldo to snarl furiously. Advising everyone to settle down, Ginyu decides that it's time for everyone's favourite game, Wheel Of Death. He explains the rules, stating that each one of his men will get a chance to spin the wheel, and if it lands on one of the three "heroes", that member of the Ginyu force gets to kill them. Vegeta furiously asks what kind of sadistic retard would watch such a show (the answer being Freeza). Guldo goes first, hoping to get Vegeta, but instead gets Krillin and Gohan, much to his dismay. Burter goes next and manages to win a trip to Space Australia, which turns out to be Jeice's home planet (which is exactly like Australia, but in space). Jeice is next to have a go, but unfortunately goes bankrupt, meaning that Recoome gets Vegeta by default. Delighted at his victory, Recoome launches into a speech similar to that of a WWF fighter, leaving Gohan completely bewildered. Ginyu decides to head off, and takes the dragon balls with him. Krillin and Vegeta briefly confer about how to take on Guldo. Vegeta simply advises Krillin to throw dog treats at Guldo, as he'll find it hilarious. Krillin is confident that he and Gohan can defeat Guldo, but his initial optimism is literally crushed, as Guldo stops time and drops a steamroller on him. To Guldo's surprise, Krillin shrugs off this attack, and after a brief discussion with Gohan, launches a head-on attack. Declaring this move to be foolish, Guldo uses his psychic powers to trap the two Earthlings, and deliriously raves about his abilities. He then wonders why he can't feel his "everything", and realises that he has been decapitated by Vegeta. Guldo realises that the end is nigh, and wonders if he will dream, but his internal monologue is interrupted when Vegeta throws another dog treat at him. He angrily curses Vegeta, who acknowledges his hatred and finishes him off. In the eye catch, it is revealed that Vegeta's rant is not quite as foul-mouthed as it first appears. Running Gags *Krillin's tendency to blurt out secrets when he is scared is referred to again. *Vegeta repeatedly throws dog treats at Guldo. *Jeice's Space Australian origins are referred to: it is revealed he is from Space Brisbane, and supports the Space Broncos. This continues the use of space as a prefix. *Burter first claims to be the "fastest in the universe": this is used as a running gag in future episodes. *Recoome's "Wrestlemania" character is firmly established. Trivia *SaiyaJedi voices the Ginyu Tokusentai announcer. *Whilst on their way to the dragonballs, Vegeta compares the Ginyu Force to numerous TV shows, such as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Power Rangers. However, the only one that Gohan has heard of is Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills. *When we see Freeza watching "Wheel of Death", he already has one of the seven dragonballs, despite the fact that Ginyu has yet to bring them back to the ship. *Freeza's ringtone is the song「Ｆ」by Maximum the Hormone, a famous Japanese numetal band. *When trying to lose one of the dragonballs, Vegeta mimics the Old Spice commercial. *Wheel of Death is based on the famous gameshow Wheel of Fortune. The possible prizes are as follows: Bankrupt, Kid with Stupid Hair & Bald Guy, Kid with Stupid Hair, VEGETA, Lose a Turn, Bald Guy, Vacation, and Full Package. *Guldo uses Dio Brando's catchphrase when he drops a steam roller on Krillin, Dio Brando being the main villain in JoJo's Bizarre Adventures. *In the eye catcher, Vegeta uses phrases from the censored version of The Big Lebowski. Quotes : Vegeta: 'We're dead! We are dead! All dead. All gonna die. Dead men be we! A cornucopia of pain and despair is coming our way to ensure our demise! We are SO going to die! : :'Ginyu: Before I take these Dragon Balls and leave my associates here to clean up, is there anything you’d like to say to me, Vegeta? :Vegeta: As a matter of fact there is. (imitating Old Spice former mascot Isiah Mustafa) Look at your men. Now back to me. Now look back at your men. Back to me. I am not your men. I’m flipping you off. Now look at the ground. Back to me. Where’s the Dragon Ball? It’s gone. I threw it. AND THERE IS NOT A DAMN THING YOU CAN-- :Burter: (lands with the Dragon Ball) Here you go, bossss. :Ginyu: Thank you, Burter. :Burter: 'sss what I do. :Vegeta: What? But I chucked that son of a bitch as hard as I could! :Burter: Oh, you can’t beat my speed. I’m the fastest in the universe. :Krillin: '(''offscreen) That’s what she said! ---- :'''Guldo: C'mon Vegeta....c'mon Vegeta! (Wheel of Death lands on "Bald Guy and Kid with Stupid Hair) :Guldo: AAAARGH! Respin, respin, RESPIN! :Recoome: Lucky little bastard got two of 'em. ---- :Ginyu: Congratulations. You’ve just won a free all expense paid trip to Space-Australia! :Burter: Oh you've gotta be frickin' kidding me. :Jeice: Oh, hey, Space-Aus! That’s me home planet! :Krillin: Wait, hold on. You’re from Australia? :Jeice: Space-Australia. Or more specifically, Space Brisbane. Go Space Broncos! (Holds up small flag) :Krillin: So…it’s like…Australia-- :Jeice: In space. Gotta be careful though, Burter. Space-Dingo will eat your Space-Baby. Like me sister. Poor Sheila. : '''Vegeta: '''Son of a gum-chewing funkmonster! Why the fruit does all this funny stuff happen to me? Forget my life! Always surrounded by failing clods, like this whole world just likes to bend me over and find me in the Alps! Like I’m some sort of schlop receptacle. Well, as far as I care, these miserable cows can have a fancy barbecue with a God damn pig! Category:Episode